


Shadows on the Wall

by fifthhollow



Series: All in the Family [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adult willow is hyper competent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But some blood, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, JJ focused, JJ will wreck you if you hurt her or her friends, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: JJ is good at hiding. She's been doing it since she was little. This changes when one of her secrets comes has to come to light to protect her chosen family.





	Shadows on the Wall

JJ knows the time has come when Maeve's stalker begins to raise the gun to her own head, her body still positioned behind Maeve.

She sees the scene unfold in her mind; she sees the bullet going through first the stalker's head, then Maeve's, finally she sees the devastation on Spencer's face. She envisions it all in the microseconds it takes the stalker's gun to move, so she reaches down deep, to the core of her being, to the well of power within her and _unleashes _ it toward the stalker.

JJ watches the stalker go down, the gun going off as it flails wildly in the air, as her own vision darkens to black focused on the bloody chunk of flesh and muscle on the ground.

* * *

JJ awakens inside an ambulance, her head pounding, an EMT at her side.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm alright," JJ says trying to wave the man off.

The ambulance is not moving and the back doors are open. She can see her team in the distance, huddled in a circle.

After successfully convincing the EMT that she'll get a ride to the hospital with one of her team, she gets out of the ambulance and heads over to them, noting Spencer's absence.

"What happened?" JJ asks as soon as she reaches the others, "Is Maeve okay? Where's Spencer?"

Blake responds, "Maeve's okay, she and Reid are having a long overdue talk. The shot her stalker managed to get off went wide after _that chunk of flesh was mysteriously taken out of her leg_-"

"Yeah, about that," JJ says shifting uncomfortably and looking away, "maybe we should leave that bit out of the police report."

"And why, exactly, should we do that?" Hotch questions, crossing his arms, expression stern.

"What are you not telling us?" Rossi asks softly.

"Look, I'll explain later-"

"I think we'd all much rather you explain _now_."

"I - I have to show you. For you guys to believe me, I have to show you and I can't do that right now," JJ responds crossing her arms in front of herself and dropping her gaze.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later, in the conference room when we get back."

* * *

JJ looks around the conference room, looks around at the confused and concerned faces of the people she considered family, and heaved a heavy sigh.

She had made a choice and now it was time to deal with the consequences and face the music.

"OKay, is someone going to explain we're all gathered here, I mean we got Maeve out, right? Do we have a new case? Did nobody tell me we have a new case?" Garcia asked, rapid fire, "Why is JJ the only one standing up? Is she presenting the case?"

"No, _JJ's_ going to explain what the hell happened in that standoff," Morgan insists.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need someone to fill me in on that."

"The unsub was going to going to kill herself and Maeve. JJ apparently did _something_ so fast that none of us knew it happened until both of herself and the unsub were hitting the ground. The stalker because _a chunk of her leg had been torn out, _and JJ because she _passed out._"

"I can only explain this once-" JJ starts.

"And why is that?" Hotch cuts in.

"Because, you won't believe me unless I show you and I only have enough energy and control to do this once before I pass out again."

"Okay, we're all ears," Rossi says.

"Can everyone focus on the middle of the conference table?" JJ says, scrunching her face up in concentration.

The rest of the team watches as a dark shadow stretches from JJ over the table and lifts its arm so that the appendage lies at the center of the table. The team watches, astonished, as the shadows hand lifts off the table, turning from a 2D projection into a 3D model of a hand.

Transfixed, Reid reaches forward and touches the fingers of the pitch black hand, recoiling immediately after making contact, "It's cold."

"It's my shadow, Spence," JJ says through gritted teeth, "anyone else? I can't hold this much longer."

"Then let it go, we've seen enough."

JJ collapses into one of the chairs.

The shadow's hand returns to its 2D state on the table and retracts closer to JJ's slumped form.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Hotch questions.

"Today was the first time I actually used it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"For as long as I can remember. According to my cousin, it's because I'm something called a shade?"

"In Greek mythology, a shade was the spirit of a dead person who is residing in the underworld," Reid pipes up.

"Well, I don't have a better word for what I am. I've just been focused on ignoring what I am and trying to appear human."

"You've been hiding who you are your whole life?" Garcia asks softly.

"That's one way to put it," JJ responds dryly.

"That must have been so lonely."

"Such is the life of a monster," Rossi says causing JJ to flinch.

"Uh, JJ, you are not a monster. Rossi, take that back," Garcia responds swiftly.

"She nearly killed a woman today, _with her shadow I might add_. That makes her a monster in my book. Lucky for us, she's our monster," Rossi finishes meaningfully.

* * *

"Why now?" Reid asks, breaking the silence, "Not that I'm not grateful, but, why expose yourself _now_? Why not earlier? Why not later? Why at all?"

"On top of wanting to ignore the fact that I'm not human, the fact is that, in the moments in the past when I would have... released my shadow... like I did on Maeve's stalker, the conditions were never right. This time they were and it was the only option I could see. I believe in the way we do things, don't get me wrong, but my cousin warned me that today I'd 'have to use my gift'."

"What conditions?" Rossi questions, interest coloring his voice.

"My shadow can only effect what's in my line of sight, and only up to a certain distance, plus, there needs to be enough shadows around me to draw on."

"How would your cousin know that you'd have to save Maeve?" Reid asks.

"Is she a shade, too? Can shades see the future?" Garcia asks.

"I'm not sure exactly how she knew. She probably did a spell or something, considering she was born a witch, not a shade like me."

"Wait, spells? Are you telling me magic is real? Like really, real?"

"Yes, Garcia, magic is real. So are vampires, werewolves, druids, and any other monster you can think of... and many you can't."

"If that's the case why haven't we come across these... creatures before?" Rossi questioned.

"Most, like me, keep their heads down because if they don't they'll have to deal with either the Counsel, the Hunters, or Black Badge."

"Those all sound like very dangerous, meaning-business type groups," Garcia said excitedly.

"That's because they are dangerous and do mean business. The Counsel is the oldest... regulatory force for the supernatural, predating recorded history. They have outposts all over the world. Hunter is a broad term for disparate paramilitary groups all over the globe who follow similar but distinct codes of honor vowing to hunt supernatural creatures. I only know the names of two of them: the Argents based in France and the Calaveras based in Mexico. Black Badge is our very own supernatural police. They function officially as an offshoot of the US Marshalls, started by Theodore Roosevelt."

"That's comforting," Rossi says, "Good ol' Teddy."

"And you know all of this because your cousin told you about it?" Hotch questions.

"And my own research and experiences. It helps that other members of my family 'share a similar condition' and aren't shy about it."

* * *

JJ ends the call and plops down on one of the jets seats, releasing a huff of air and looking thoughtfully out the window.

"I've heard that sigh before, who was that on the phone?" Rossi questions.

"It's Will."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Remember my... condition?"

Rossi nods.

"Well, Henry is showing symptoms. My parents ignored what was going on with me so completely that I thought I was imagining things for most of my childhood."

"How is Will taking it?"

JJ sighs again and closes her eyes, "He brought up possibly performing an exorcism. I got him to calm down a little bit, but..."

"But?"

"This is isn't a talk I look forward to having."

"You hadn't told him."

"I was hoping I would never have to."

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

JJ wrinkles her nose at the harsh smell of disinfectant in the air.

Blearily blinking her eyes open, the first thing JJ registers is Henry slumped over, asleep, in a hospital arm chair. Next, JJ recognizes that she's laying down in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV.

_What happened? Why am I in the hospital?_

JJ closes her eyes and tries to remember the events that led to her current predicament.

Shards of memories begin to assault her mind.

_Pain. _

_Cruz strapped to a chair._

_Fear._

_Chain cutting into her wrists._

_Anger._

_Tivon Askari._

_Darkness._

_Michael Hastings._

_Hatred._

_Shadows._

_Blood._

JJ's eyes slam open and then close again as her body jerks back violently, her arms coming to defend herself as people flood into the room.

The sound of footsteps and voices stop. Silence overtakes the room, only broken by the rapid beeping of the heart monitor.

JJ remains curled up defensively. She feels a familiar pair of arms encircle her.

"Shhh, hey, it's just me, Emily, just Emily.You're safe now. Jennifer, you're in a hospital. You're safe. The whole team's here. Henry's here. No one is going to hurt you," Emily spoke softly causing JJ to slowly relax into Emily and uncurl herself.

JJ opens her eyes to find Emily half on the hospital bed at her side, a doctor at the foot of her bed, a pair of nurses checking the monitors, and Henry still sleeping in the armchair.

"What happened?" JJ asked, voice rough.

"Askari and Hastings kidnapped you and Cruz. They wanted your security codes. At some point Cruz got knocked out and when he woke up the kidnappers were dead and you were lying in a pool of blood. They say none of it was yours... JJ what happened? What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure. I think I need to make a phone call."

* * *

After putting down the phone, JJ turns to face Emily. The medical professionals have left the room.

"I think I know what happened... but before I can tell you, I have to ask: during your time at Interpol, did you ever interact with the Special Operations Division?" JJ ventures hesitantly, her eyes searching Emily's.

"I never dealt with them directly, but i know of them. The Counsel really is one of the world's worst kept secrets... JJ, how do you know about that?"

"My cousin is known as the Red Witch. I'm not human, Emily, I'm what is known as a shade. I think... I might have... That blood... Those bodies... in the warehouse... that was my shadow. I don't completely remember what happened and I don't think I want to, at least not now. All I remember is anger, hatred, pain, and blood," JJ says beginning to shake slightly.

One of Emily's hands takes the hand JJ is resting on her thigh and intertwines their fingers, the other moves to gently cup JJ's face, her fingers brushing away a tear JJ wasn't even aware of having shed until that moment.

"Jennifer, you're safe now, I'm here, the team's right outside that door, we'll keep you safe."

"Emily, you don't understand. What if I lose control again? What if this time I hurt you, or Henry, or someone else at the BAU? I can barely keep my shadow from wandering off most days when I fall asleep. Wait. How long was I out? What was it doing this whole time? What if it took this opportunity to out and start hurting people? What if it has a taste for blood now? Emily, what if-"

Emily grips JJ's hand tighter, "Hey, hey, hey, relax. I'm not sure how long you've been unconscious. We found you unresponsive but breathing steadily about 17 hours ago. JJ, your shadow is part of you. You would never hurt anyone without reason. I trust you. The team trusts you. You have to trust yourself. Where's WIll? I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing."

JJ chuckles darkly, "I doubt that. Will left, Emily. He found out what I am, what our son is, he found out and now he wants nothing to do with monsters like us. Maybe he was right-"

"No, Jennifer. No. Will was, is, wrong. You are not a monster."

"But-"

"_No. _You are not a monster. I don't care what Will or anyone else has said. You've spent your whole life protecting people. Your shadow only did what it did because you were in pain and in danger. It didn't hurt Cruz. Even as hopped up on the drugs they injected you with as you were, your shadow didn't touch Cruz. Everyone else in that warehouse was taken out and yeah, the aftermath was a little gruesome to see but if that's what it takes to get you back to us, _I'll take it. _You've shot and killed to protect others before, how is your shadow taking people down to protect you any different? Your shadow may wander but it doesn't _do _anything without your go ahead, right?"

"No-"

"JJ, you have the power here. You have control over this. I trust you with my life. Please trust yourself."

* * *

Willow Rosenberg wanders into the hospital the way she does most places these days: with her eyes glued to her phone.

She had just finished a call with the State Department and was just glad they had taken her word on the classified nature of what exactly had occurred in that warehouse with little resistance.

The terrorists were dead, the agents were safe, and, most importantly to the agency, the codes were secure. As long as the US government was concerned, if Interpol wanted to clean up the situation, they were more than happy to let them.

"I'm here to see Jennifer Jareau, room 307," Willow says to the attending nurse.

"Only two people are allowed into the room at a time for security reasons. The waiting room is just around that corner and through the double doors."

"Excuse me, did you say you're here to see JJ?" a wiry young man asks her.

"Yeah, she called me here to help take care of a few things. Are you part of her team? She's told me a lot about you all."

"Dr. Spencer Reid," the man says holding out his hand.

* * *

"How is she?" Willow asks the woman she knows is Emily Prentiss, the woman who just left JJ's room with JJ's son in hand, talking to him softly.

Prentiss seems to be startled out of her thoughts by Willow's words.

"You scared me," Prentiss tries to laugh but there is harsh accusation is laced through her words.

"Dr. Willow Rosenberg, Interpol, I'm JJ's cousin," Willow watches as Prentiss' eyes widen almost imperceptibly, "So, I'm guessing you know?"

"She told me about an hour ago. Emily Prentiss, Interpol. To answer your question, she's pretty shaken up right now. I think she'll be fine. She's strong."

"JJ's special even for someone with her condition."

"Yeah," Emily says, looking off into the distance.

"You're in love with her. Don't try to deny it. Tell her before it's too late."

"You speak from experience?"

"Life has a tendency to be cruel to people like me and JJ. Tell her how you feel, you'll regret it if you don't."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning. A threat would be me saying if you hurt her I'll eviscerate you. Which I will, by the way."

* * *

JJ stared hard at the shadows her hands were casting.

Everyone had left at her request for some time alone to gather her thoughts.

The heavy door to her room opens and shuts softly, drawing her attention.

"Emily? Is something wrong?"

Emily walks to the side of JJ's bed and sits down, taking JJ's hands in her own, "JJ, we almost lost you yesterday."

"You guys would have found me in time."

"Maybe, maybe not, there's something I have to tell you. Something I've been holding in for some time now that I need you to here."

"Emily, you can tell me anything."

"I'm just gonna come out and say it... I'm in love with you Jennifer Jareau. I know that you don't feel the same but I-"

Emily's words are cut off by a cold feeling pressing against the back of her head and a soft pair of lips on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of a better word for the creature JJ happens to be please tell me in the comments.  
Feel free to either comment here or message me at http://fifthhollow.tumblr.com/ if you can think of anyone else that might be part of the family or just have any thoughts to share.


End file.
